1. Field
Embodiments relate to a curable organo polysiloxane composition, an encapsulant, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting device (OLED), and a photoluminescence (PL) device has been variously applied to a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like. The light emitting device may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material such as blue, red, and green in a light emission part, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors.